


世界一番の相棒|My Best friend in the world[2Aces]

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: Completed @ 2018-07-19Both Poplin and Konev are 16 yeas old
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Kudos: 3





	世界一番の相棒|My Best friend in the world[2Aces]

世界一番の相棒

无论是战争年代还是和平岁月，只有校园里的欢声笑语是永恒的。尤其在军校，那些即将走上战场，被战争左右命运的年轻人，更是要在学校的这几年尽情享受无忧无虑的生活。同盟军飞行学院788届的新生在结束第一年的课程后，挥舞着书包跑出教室。在接下来的2个月里，他们要在短暂的暑假中挥洒青春，制造各种美好的回忆。这样执着的念头是目前一等一的大事，就算打仗也无法阻挡他们的热情。

被几个疯跑出去的同学接连撞到，伊旺·高尼夫没有生气，慢条斯理地收拾着东西。小纸团打上他后脑勺，不善言辞的少年皱皱眉，转过头看向罪魁祸首——年纪风纪委员奥利比·波布兰。

“优等生，下学期见了！希望你下学期可以继续保持优秀，无论是成绩还是出勤率！”

绿色眼睛的少年调皮地在“出勤率”三个字加上重音，却没有得到期待中恼羞成怒的反应。

“暑假期间风纪委员大人不必低声下气求我这个坏学生为您的晚归打掩护，想必很开心吧。”

优等生风轻云淡地反击让波布兰脸上的笑容瞬间凝固。

结束一学年的“商业合作”，两个16岁的少年吵着走出教室，迎来飞行学院的第一个暑假。

“这2个月都不用看到你的脸，真是太高兴了！”

站在校门口的两个家伙，彼此送上同样的祝福后，转身走上相反的方向。

话说的太绝对多半会起反效果，暑假第二个星期的一个早晨，还在帮母亲收拾衣服的伊旺小朋友接到了奥利比小朋友的来电。

手机放在沙发上响了很久，金色短发的小伙子看了一眼手机屏幕没有理会。当他收拾好第三筐衣服时，手机仍然执着地响着。看不过去的老高尼夫太太轻声提示大儿子：

“是不是学校有事？”

“有事也不会找我的。”

拿起手机转身上楼，关好房门，少年这才按下接听键。不过十来天没有听到的声音，还是一如既往的活力十足，甚至热情过头让人感到疲倦。

“明天有时间吗？一起去游乐园吧！我奥利比·波布兰可是头一次邀请同性好友出去玩，这么难得的机会可不要错过！”

“你想说这是我的荣幸吗？那太抱歉了，我没有兴趣。”

“就知道你会拒绝。请你吃冰激凌怎么样？有好友陪伴，有美味的冰激凌，多美妙啊！”

波布兰完全意识不到自己的邀约话术对同性来说简直就是推理小说里犯人发出的杀人预告，令人窒息。高尼夫只觉脖颈一冷，说话都变了声调：

“好友？……是谁啊…………”

楼下突兀的哄闹声打断高尼夫的回话，他悄悄打开房门往楼下看，四个年纪半大的弟妹闹做一团，把原本宽敞的客厅彻底霸占。关上房门，深呼吸，伊旺·高尼夫的口气比先前柔和许多：

“明天几点？我要吃Macs新出的咖啡口味冰激凌。”

“9点半，成交！”

直到第二天早上9点30分站在游乐园门口，高尼夫仍然在心里无数遍地告诉自己：是弟妹太吵才不得不出门，这个邀约充满了阴谋他早就清楚，自己对游乐园没有兴趣也不想和波布兰这种家伙出来玩，只是好奇对方能搞出什么鬼花样才会答应他……

9点40分，奥利比·波布兰举着两个冰激凌跑过来，两人相对无言平静地吃完自己的冰激凌。10点整，波布兰扬手招呼远处姗姗来迟的女主角。

把转身想走的高尼夫拉回来，波布兰凑近对方耳根说起悄悄话：

“那个是我的女朋友，艾丽莎。”

“和我有什么关系。”

“我和凯瑟琳说今天会和你出来玩，所以不能去找她。”

“我今天才知道原来自己叫艾丽莎·高尼夫”

“冰激凌都吃了，就不要再抱怨！你只要扮演好手机里的游玩对象就行！一起拍个照，我要发给凯瑟琳。”

搂住高尼夫的肩膀，波布兰举起手机。屏幕上翠绿色眼睛的少年笑得阳光灿烂，金色短发的少年使劲别过头，对方毛茸茸的头发几乎挡住他半张脸。

“为什么是我？”

“我可是帮你抹过翘课记录的，优等生！”

“我可是帮你晚归打过掩护的，风纪委员！”

总之，当艾丽莎连高尼夫名字都记不住，只知道飞行学院确实有个厉害学生的时候，伊旺·高尼夫小朋友瞬间领会到自己出现在此地的原因。

之后的几个星期在波布兰的热情邀请下，高尼夫又分别扮演了莉莉、克里斯汀娜、艾娃等不同女性。他头一次知道这么多不同女性的名字，头一次和同学频繁通讯虽然是为了请客讨价还价，头一次走遍海尼森的大街小巷，头一次在暑假和同学出去玩而不是宅在家里。这一切的起因有些诡异，过程也略显微妙，但对家教严苛的伊旺·高尼夫小朋友来说，又充满了未知的新奇。

饮料杯渗出的水珠打湿他的手掌，少年毫不介意地猛喝一大口，企图让冰咖啡的苦味带走身体的热度。炽烈的阳光打在身上，抽走大脑里仅有的一丝思考力，汗珠从睫毛上滑落滴进眼里。送走波布兰的当日限定女友，高尼夫瘫倒在公园的长凳上，喝着免费冰咖啡，坐在他旁边的家伙竟然还能兴致勃勃地发着信息。

“合影也发我一份。”

“我和我女朋友的合影为什么要发给你！？”

高尼夫心想我已经是只废宅，还要给你这个笨蛋解释，顿时觉得身体里的疲惫又加重了一分：

“是你手机里我们两人的合影，就是你要发给其他女友看的合影。”

本以为会迎来新一波的冷嘲热讽，可能是天气炎热让人疲于争吵，总之波布兰爽快的答应了，然后翻起相册。

“不要加那些奇怪的贴纸和色调。”

“谁要在和你的合影上比心啊！”

“对待通讯簿里唯一的同性就不能友好一点吗？”

“难道让我给你这张令人生厌的脸用美颜功能！？”

“那可不敢，不把我P丑就谢天谢地了。”

结束久违的争吵，似乎体内的疲惫也随之消失，两个年轻人又恢复精神，开始往家走。

白色衬衫被夕阳染成温暖的橘色，拉长的影子交叠在一起，未脱稚气的眼睛里写着对未来的向往。正处于未来多于过去的两人，当下也许正是他们最美好的时光。

“每次都说是和我出来玩，对见过我的女生来说这个借口可是不管用的。”

即将分别前，高尼夫终于提出这个一直困扰在他心中的疑问。回应他的是永远带着自信的笑容，与他那沉静的性格截然不同。为什么会和这样的人熟络起来，年轻的高尼夫小朋友怎么也想不明白。

“请不要用你那狭小的脑容量来想象我的女友数量。”

“这样吗……那我可是很期待看到你陷入危机的时刻了。”

结果最先陷入危机的是伊旺·高尼夫。

某天饭后，老高尼夫太太叫住正准备出去慢跑的大儿子，开门见山的抛出“早恋问题”。而老夫人生气的重点是，她认为儿子脚踏两船玩弄感情。当事人自然对花心恋爱一事矢口否认，但再怎么否认也逃脱不过女人的直觉，高尼夫小朋友在母亲的层层逼问下哑口无言。

“上个星期和这个星期你都去过游乐园，是和同一个女生吗？”

“是和同一个同学出去玩，男性。”

“还有昨天、前天，你都穿了同一件衬衫。和同一个女生约会，不会连续两天穿同样的衣服吧？”

“是和同一个同学一起出去的，男性。”

两张电影票被拍在桌上：

“你和同一个女生，上周和这周都看了同一场电影？还是爱情电影？”

“………………”

连环逼问之下，毫无战斗经验的年轻人丢盔弃甲。

“是和不同的女生去看的爱情电影吧？”

“是和同一个男同学。”

老高尼夫太太的脸色愈发难看，儿子对待感情的不忠加之面对质疑顽固抵抗的说辞令她暴跳如雷。

“……伊旺，我说过，无论你交朋友还是谈恋爱，我都不会阻拦你。但是你不要去做那些坏事。你的舅舅因为婚内出轨败光家产的事情，我跟你说过很多次……”

老高尼夫太太的苦口婆心让大儿子进退两难。无论交往数个女友的人是高尼夫自己还是波布兰，只要说出这个实情，必然是给目前这个糟糕的处境雪上加霜。

顽强的求生欲让16岁的男孩作出一个艰难的决定。

“我的一个同学，男生。他……没有父母，没有亲人，是个孤儿……学校要求我在暑假的时候……照顾他。”

真假半掺的谎言最难识破。比起给同学泡妞做掩护，优等生帮助家庭困难同学的理由似乎更容易被母亲接受。

餐桌上的沉默让高尼夫汗流浃背，母亲敏锐的目光让他觉得自己的存在都像是谎言。

“对了！我们，出去玩，有合影！”

一阵手忙脚乱后，高尼夫把手机虔诚地递给一脸狐疑的母亲。老高尼夫太太看着相册里两个男孩子有些亲密又略带青涩的尴尬沙雕自拍，表情比先前更加复杂了。然而在高尼夫看来，这些合影足以洗清自己脚踏两船欺骗女生的罪名。

“那就叫他来家里吃饭吧……”

老高尼夫太太的妥协终于把伊旺·高尼夫从绝望的边缘拉回来，也许……并不是。

又一次结束三人约会，在即将分别前，高尼夫鼓起十万分勇气发出了邀约。

“明天来我家吃晚饭吧，我妈妈想见你。”

炎热的日光将他生硬的话语融化，吹过领口的轻风缓解着他的紧张。如果把时间回拨一分钟前，他也许不会开口；但现在少年憋红了脸，连呼吸都小心翼翼，仿佛在经历人生中最严肃的时刻。

被邀请的男孩明显被吓到，英俊的脸上写着大大的呆滞二字。他摇摇头，又眨眨绿色的眼睛，以为自己听错了。这样的话波布兰不是没有听到过，不过都是和他热恋的女生提出的。见同性朋友的父母，这还是头一遭。

“我……很感谢你的邀请，也确实对自己的魅力有着绝对自信……但……”

“别自恋了，我妈以为脚踏两船玩弄女性的人是我。”

同时送出一个大大的白眼，高尼夫深吸一口气开始解释，波布兰赌气地喝着柳橙汁。听完来龙去脉，波布兰同情的拍拍友人肩膀，自信迷人的笑容又回到他的脸上：

“不是我自夸，在下可是从出生起就以加倍诚实而深受长辈喜爱……”

“我看从出生起就是个笑话吧。还是算了。”

高尼夫转头要走，被一把抓回来：

“不不不！请一定要让我去！身为年级风纪委员，暑假家访也是重要的工作之一！明年学姐竞选学生会主席，这也能成为有利的竞选条件！”

“………………明天晚上5点，我在这里等你。”

当高尼夫看到穿着白净衬衫的栗发少年，手捧花束和果篮站在路口时，夕阳下那灿烂的笑容让他停住了脚步。恼人的蝉鸣声停下来，连风声、汽车鸣笛声都消失了。他仿佛看到一片深沉而静谧的海，金色的阳光洒在海面上，翻涌起耀眼的波浪。

波布兰笑嘻嘻的跑上前，用手肘撞上他的腹部：

“喂，愣着干嘛，走啊。自己家往哪个方向去都忘记了吗！”

“没什么，就是有点担心我妹妹。”

“你妹妹？多大？”

“5岁。”

“滚！”

心怀鬼胎的二人一边揶揄着对方一边来到高尼夫家门口，老高尼夫太太早早等在院子里热情地迎接他们。

波布兰的花束和果篮让老夫人喜笑颜开，席间面对长辈的问题应答得体，饭后更是和高尼夫的四个弟妹打成一片。高尼夫双手环抱，紧锁眉头一言不发。他当然知道波布兰在人际交往方面比他八面玲珑，但看到两个弟弟一左一右挂在波布兰身上玩的起劲时，还是不免有些赌气。

老高尼夫太太准备的苹果派受到客人的大力赞赏，眼睛里流露出浓浓的笑意真是藏都藏不住。高尼夫坐在沙发上逗着最小的妹妹，却时不时往厨房方向瞟，心神不宁。波布兰举着一块苹果派跑出来，小姑娘开心地张开嘴，却被大哥一把抱开。波布兰也不生气，索性把苹果派送到高尼夫的嘴边：

“有请高尼夫大哥哥给妹妹试毒~~”

一边是笑眯眯的波布兰，一边是快哭出来的妹妹，高尼夫左右为难，脸一直红到耳根。

小姑娘吃完苹果派后一脸满足，安静地坐在哥哥腿上玩娃娃。两个半大的男孩子并排坐在沙发上，波布兰玩着小女孩细软的金发，自言自语：

“你要是有一个和你长得很像的姐姐就好了……”

两道冰冷的目光射过来，他赶紧补充道：

“开个玩笑！不要当真~~”

临走时，波布兰怀里塞满蛋糕零食，老高尼夫太太热情地拉着他的手不肯放开：

“伊旺能交到你这样的朋友我就放心了。”

“你们在学校一定要互相照顾。”

“一想到他在外面骗女生我就吓得睡不好觉。”

波布兰全程面带笑容，满口答应。高尼夫难得表现出急躁，催促他赶紧回家。

送走客人，高尼夫内心长舒一口气，用眼神暗示母亲：“我没有乱搞男女关系，放心吧。”

然而老高尼夫太太的眼神仍然有点奇怪。她看着自己心爱的大儿子，眼神里带着一丝莫名的无奈，有透着不甘的妥协。伊旺小朋友被盯得发毛，也不敢多问，光速上楼逃回自己房间。

“哎……只要是固定的交往对象，性别什么的，就随他去吧……”

老高尼夫太太的这句心声，伊旺·高尼夫小朋友是没办法知道了。

——完——


End file.
